Thread
by Yami White Rain
Summary: [narusasu, oneshot] “I don’t fear lies,” Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a crazed look before kissing him.


Thread  
By: (Yami) White Rain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Paring: Naruto/Sasuke  
Summary: _"I don't fear lies," Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a crazed look before kissing him._

-

Blood, some of it his, some of it Naruto's, ran down his shoulders and mixed with the rain pouring down. Sasuke fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was hunched over, breathing heavily.

"You won," Sasuke said tonelessly and rain seemed to drop a hundred degrees. Sasuke tried not to shiver as he continued, "Tell Sakura – "

Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence; Naruto had rushed toward him, grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt in each of his hands and shoved him against the tree.

"Don't you dare die on me, asshole," Naruto hissed.

Sasuke lips twitched into a little smile as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm bleeding badly. It'll only be awhile before my body stops."

Sasuke cold feel his heartbeat picking up, even though he wasn't moving.

"If you die, I'll break every bone in your stupid body," Naruto said, shoving Sasuke even harder against the tree. The bark scraped against his arms roughly, and opened new wounds on his arms.

"You're killing me faster, dead last," Sasuke said and almost smiled at the last word. But he'd forgotten how to smile a long time ago.

Naruto's grip loosened slightly and Sasuke titled his head in order to look at him. Tears were mixing with the rain and something tugged at his heart, but he pushed it down.

Itachi would be proud.

"I'm not going to lose you," Naruto said, his tone, though had taken a desperate edge. "I already failed you guys once."

"Stop crying," Sasuke said and coughed.

Naruto pushed his body closer to Sasuke; as if keeping them close would keep Sasuke alive. "Sakura-chan should be here soon. She's really strong. She'll be able to heal you."

"It's too late," Sasuke said, his voice taken a melodic tone.

"No, Sasuke, I – "

"Don't you dare," Sasuke hissed, images of Sakura suddenly flooding in his mind, "Say those words."

Naruto glared at him, "Are you afraid?"

"I don't fear lies," Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a crazed look before kissing him.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto's tongue forced his way into his mouth. Something was caught in the back of his throat as Naruto's tongue brushed across the roof of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto shoved his hand up Sasuke's shirt and began to press and rub his hand hard across Sasuke's stomach.

"Just going to take it?" Naruto taunted, pulling away slightly.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him forward and they kissed again. Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's as Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lip. Sasuke's heart was quickly speeding up, and Sasuke could feel his body shutting down.

But Naruto's hands were warm and the taunt still echoed in Sasuke's head.

Funny how Naruto could always reduce him to a petty child.

Naruto began to kiss down his throat and little sounds began to make their way out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Turned into a girl while I was gone?" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't have enough strength to pull away and turn the tables on Naruto, so he just grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and forced their lips together again. Naruto pressed his hands against the tree, next to Sasuke's hips, as Sasuke wound his other arm around the small of Naruto's back.

Sasuke was unpleasantly reminded of that that invisible thread that stitched the two of them together slowly with a dulled and dirty needle was tying them even closer together.

It burned and Sasuke wanted nothing more then to push Naruto away and die.

Naruto lips had somehow made their way to Sasuke's ear and Naruto said softly, "I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to bring you home no matter what."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said.

"You're a bigger one," Naruto said and kissed him again as Sasuke's eyes dropped.

Naruto's arms had made their way around Sasuke's hips and Sasuke felt himself being lifted off the ground and he heard, from far away, Naruto say, "I'll find Sakura-chan. Or someone. I'm going to save you."

Sasuke's head fell against Naruto's neck as the thread forced him closer to Naruto.


End file.
